megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dominion
Dominion (ドミニオン, Dominion) is a demon in the series. History In the Christian hierarchy of angels, Dominions are part of the second sphere and are said to watch over nations and regulate the duties of lesser angels. In Moses Maimonides' hierarchy of angels according to Jewish lore, they are Hashmallim, the fourth rank of angels, and are mentioned briefly in the Hebrew version of the Book of Ezekiel. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Dominions, like other angels, appear in support of Yosuga. After Chiaki sides with Yosuga, a Dominion on the second floor of Mantra Headquarters will ask the player an alignment-shifting (and possibly rewarding) question. They then appear as regular enemies in the Amala Temple and the ruins of Mifunashiro. In order to fuse Raphael, the player must fuse a Dominion with Uriel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Dominion acts as a field boss during the New Moon phase on Shinagawa field. He can be summoned by killing many of the Inviolable mobs that spawn during this phase. In Club Hourai, it is possible to engage with a Dominion through the Interaction Time System. By reaching the maximum level of friendship with him, a player can obtain a special variant of Dominion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Dominion can use the Holy Shield combo with Marduk. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel = Null |Curse = |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Megido |Skill2 = Mahama |Skill3 = Recarmdra |D-Skill1 = Hamaon |D-Skill2 = Void Fire |D-Skill3 = Void Expel |Password = 5rCFy2PB3piS5nDp 72Fo5XCD9MiJ7XFS }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = Null |Curse = |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Mazionga |Effect1 = Medium Electric damage to all enemies |Cost1 = 20 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Megido |Effect2 = Weak Almighty damage to all enemies |Cost2 = 25 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Recarmdra |Effect3 = Sacrifices the user to revive and heal all other party members |Cost3 = 2 MP |Level3 = 53 |Evolvedfrom = Virtue |Evolvedfromlevel = 46 |Evolveinto = Throne |Evolveintolevel = 56 |Ailmentresistance = None }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons